


Painful Love

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [55]
Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: What's love without a little pain?
Relationships: Dwarf/Magma
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Painful Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).




End file.
